Ayumi x Yoshiki Fanfiction
by Lexnai
Summary: ' I wish, We can defeat Sachiko so she doesn't harm any other teens or children like us, and don't get trapped in agony just like we did' Ayumi wishes. Suddenly a familiar earthquake began to happen. (2) Ayumi's tears started falling down again, uncontrollably and only had strength to call out to the one who always protected her. " Kishinuma"
1. Chapter 1

Hey** guys! A Fanfictioner suggested I do a Fanfiction of Ayumi and Yoshiki which are the characters of ' Corpse Party' And I highly recommend to watch the game, ( It's a horror game) and there is a Manga about it so feel free to read about it! Also if you are interested in watching a Youtuber playing ' Corpse Party' Then please watch Cryaotic play it! I watched him, and he is amazing! Anyways enjoy the story!**

**P.S I am starting the Winter Break special where I write stories everyday or once every 2 days! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ayumi shut her locker and walked towards her classroom, 2-9. It felt great to come back to Kisaragi high school and away from Heavely Host elementry.

As she was halfway towards her classroom, she thought about the agony of losing her close friends, and close teacher at the dreadful school. '_ I can't forgive that school' _Ayumi thought as she opened the oor of her classroom.

" Happy Birthday class rep!" Everyone shouts as her 4 friends hold a big birthday cake resd ' Happy Birthday Dear Ayumi' Ayumi screams in joy as she embraced her friends and they jumped up and down in a circle.

" Owie!" They heard Yuka call out, as they laughed softly. Naomi hold Yuka up and they tried again but they embraced harder and they laughed with over joy.

" Okay class rep! Wish for something! Satoshi exclaims and Ayumi smiles. " Let me think" She says as she looked at all her friends starting from Naomi, to Yoshiki. As she reached Yoshiki her heart thumped. She didn't know why she felt like that but she started staring at the ground.

' W_hy do I feel this way? Everytime... Everytime I look at him! Why him? I don't understand! Why can't I just-' _" Ayumi?" She heard Yoshiki call out as she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and stared at her four friends.

" So-Sorry! I was thinking! AND NOW I'M DONE!" She covered her mouth as the others laughed. " Okay class rep but you didn't need to shout it out" Naomi says while giggling. Ayumi goes towards the cake and closes her eyes.

' _I wish, We can defeat Sachiko so she doesn't harm any other teens or children like us, and don't get trapped in agony just like we did'_

She blew out the candles, and everyone clapped and cheered. " Happy 18th birthday!" Before they could say anything else, a familiar earthquake began to happen.

" It couldn't be, could it?" Naomi screams as she fell to her knees protecting her head with her hands and arms. " Everybody take cover!" Yoshiki exclaims as they ran to a nearby desk and under it. " Onii-Chan!" Yuka shouts, as Satoshi picks Yuka up and goes under the teacher's desk.

Ayumi was running to her desk, but suddenly the ceiling broke down which blocked her way. " Shit! Other way around- Whoa!" Near Ayumi the floor started to break down and everyone noticed and gasped. " Shinozaki! Grab my hand!" Yoshiki exclaimed as he tried to go as close as he could.

Ayumi tried to grab his hand but it was too late. The floor beat him to it, and Ayumi screamed while going down with the broken floor.

' _Where? Where a I?_ Ayumi woke up to a black room and it was too dark to see. "**_ Welcome back, Shinozaki"_**

* * *

**Sorry guys it's so short! I will try to update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! Also check out my other Fanfiction about Chizuru and Ryu if you have time! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for keeping up with me so far. Heres the second chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! Merry Late Christmas!  
-Winter Break Special**

* * *

Ayumi tried to grab his hand but it was too late. The floor beat him to it, and Ayumi screamed while going down with the broken floor.' _Where? Where a I?_ Ayumi woke up to a black room and it was too dark to see. "**_ Welcome back,_**_ Shinozaki"_

Ayumi quickly turned around in the dark, seeing nothing but darkness until her eyes focused. She saw a girl, wearing a worn red dress that was too small for her and no shoes. Ayumi gasped as she immediately knew what who that girl was and stood up quickly.

" Sachiko" Ayumi says with short breaths, trying to ignore her sudden panic attacks. She heard a unlovely giggle and a deep derp. "_** Exactly. I'm looking forward to your entrance. We are gonna have so much fun"**_Sachiko laughed hysterically but it only made Ayumi scared.

_**" SO much fun that you'll die of **__**happiness"**_ Sachiko added, laughing hysterically again while disappearing. Ayumi fell to the ground. She starting crying with little hics. Her panic attacks became worse, causing her to think she's out of breath.

Ayumi dragged her body towards the wall and slowly turned around, leaning her back towards the wall. She slowly dragged her body down towards the floor and landed with a _thump. _Her tears started falling down again, uncontrollably and only had strength to call out to the one who had always protected her. " Kishinuma"

" Shinozaki!" Yoshiki screams looking towards the big hole Ayumi fell into. " Class rep!" Naomi screams. Closing her eyes, while big tears falling off her eyes. " No, I can't lose another friend, please God help! Please!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. Yuka cried into Satoshi's arms.

" Someone has to protect her" Yoshiki says and without hesitation, he made the motion of jumping into the big hole, but Satoshi ran towards Yoshiki and dragged him out before it was too late.

" Are you crazy?! That hole will take you nothing! The hole takes you to the basement! The _basement_ takes you to the basement! The _big hole_ class rep went into doesn't exist anymore! It only swallowed her in!" " Who cares?!" Yoshiki snapped at Satoshi, making the rest of them jump.

" Even though it involves me dying, I'm going to protect her! I promised!" Yoshiki says as he banged his fist to the floor. " Did you promise her?" Naomi shot back as she was drenched with tears. " No" Yoshiki replies. " No no no no _NO" _Banging his fist to the ground every time he says ' No'

" I just promised _myself"_ Yoshiki says softly while dropping his head towards the ground. " What will happen to Ayumi Onee-Chan?" Yuka asks whimpering. " Will she be forgotten? Will we forget her? Will we-" " NO!" Yoshiki screams, making Yuka squeak.

" Don't scream at a child!" Naomi shot back at Yoshiki while embracing Yuka in her arms. Yuka whimpers while closing her eyes, and squeezing Naomi closer to her. Yoshiki looked up and scream as loud as he could. Their new home room teacher, Ms. Shui to run towards their classroom.

" What happened? Is something wrong?" She asks in a panicked voice. She noticed everyone weeping and on the ground, and Yoshiki's bleeding hands. " What has happened? Why is Yoshiki bleeding and why are you guys crying?" She demands as she walks over Yoshiki.

As Ms. Shui tries to touch his hands, Yoshiki pulls away forcefully and scrowls " _Don't touch me_" He says gritting his teeth. " What?" Ms. Shui replies. " I am your home room teacher, and I take full responsibility of-" " Shut up!" Yoshiki screams causing Ms. Shui with widen eyes.

She slapped Yoshiki across his face and gritted her teeth. " _Don't you dare._ Whatever happens I don't care! In fact, I never cared! What is wrong with this class? And where is the class rep? I swear, she never takes care of her class" She says as she walks away from Yoshiki.

Yoshiki tried to get up and shot back at Ms. Shui, but his hand injury made him struggle, and Satoshi held him down. Ms. Shui noticed, and she turned back to face Yoshiki.

" Why?" She asks folding her arms. " Why are you stopping him Mochida?" She asks not blinking once. Yoshiki's hands turn into fists, as Yuka hid her face towards Naomi's body. " I'm not scared of him" She continued. She laughed sarcastically. " In fact I don't think students are allowed to hit their teachers" She says smiling sarcastically, again.

" But I think teachers are allowed to punish their students" She says throwing Yoshiki a small card. " Detention card. For the half semester you will clean the whole classroom without a speck, by _yourself. _If anyone tries to help" She says while taking out more cards. " Detention as well"

" Shit!" Yoshiki says as he bangs his fist more to the walls. " Stop Yoshiki!" Satoshi shouts out as he takes Yuka from Naomi's arms. " Why'd you stop me?!" He screams, not noticing he was crying. " She was insulting Ayumi!" He screams which made the others with widen eyes, and Yoshiki didn't notice why.

Ayumi's eyes widen and she couldn't believe she actually called out for his name. _' It's true that he protected me a lot, but I wonder what my true feeling are about him?"_ Then, she closes her eyes and shakes her head fast

'_ I can't think about that now! This situation is more serious!" _She tells herself as she rests her head in her hands. "**_ Class_**** rep"** Someone called out to her. It made her startled and she gulped before she slowly lifted her head. She gasped and overfilled with joy, when she saw the person who called out to her.

" Kishinuma, you said class rep's first name" Naomi says while grinning. Everyone else started grinning as Yoshiki blushed slowly. He turned around, facing the other direction and screamed " Who cares? I didn't know what I was thinking, _anyways" _He says the last part quietly, causing the others to grin wider.

" Anyways, let's get refreshments, it'll help us clear our mind and think properly" Satoshi suggests causing the others to agree. " And uh Naomi? You might wanna redo your make-up" Satoshi suggests carefully causing Naomi to wake up to reality.

She quickly took out her mirror and her eyes widen. Her mascara was ruined and caused her tears to turn into black tears, her eyeliner was COMPLETELY erased, and her BB cream was ruined by her tears as well. She noticed Satoshi glance towards her and screamed " DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERT"

* * *

**Yay! Lol hopefully that was a fun ending xD Thanks for reading guys and I shall see you tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! Follow this story or me to be alarmed when I update again!  
R&R ( If you wish)  
Tip for High school or Middle School:  
Be sure to rest upon time to time while studying to release stress! It'll help you study better!  
( Random tip from personally experienced Lexnai)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys welcome back to Chapter 3! Enjoy and R&R! Don't forget to vote! Look at my profile for more details!  
-Winter Break Special-**

* * *

_She quickly took out her mirror and her eyes widen. Her mascara was ruined and caused her tears to turn into black tears, her eyeliner was COMPLETELY erased, and her BB cream was ruined by her tears as well. She noticed Satoshi glance towards her and screamed " DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERT"_  
Yoshiki and Satoshi waited outside next to the vending machine for Yuka and Naomi. As they saw Yuka come out, they saw Naomi with fresh new makeup.

_' I can't think about that now! This situation is more serious!" She tells herself as she rests her head in her hands. "_**_ Class_**_** rep"**__ Someone called out to her. It made her startled and she gulped before she slowly lifted her head. She gasped and overfilled with joy, when she saw the person who called out to her._  
" Seiko!" She shouts in happiness as she runs to hug her. Her eyes widen as her hand went through Seiko, meaning she couldn't touch her. She motioned an air hug and they giggled. "**_ Why are you here again? I thought you guys escaped"_**She asked confused. Her eyes widen and asked with caution **_" Are you the only one who couldn't escape?"_**Her voice was shaking while Ayumi shakes her head. " It's a long story, I don't feel like explaining much, it's just that.. I'm back to stop Sachiko forever" She says looking down at Seiko's feet. " You don't have shoes" Ayumi whispered. **_" You can't"_**Seiko whispered, leaving Ayumi in shock. " What? What do you mean? You- You don't have any hopes for me?" Ayumi asked furiously. She was mad to the fact that her own 'classmate' or friend was not cheering for her, nor did she looked happy. **_"I said you can't. Sachiko became stronger. You need more people to defeat her. She's-"_**Ayumi saw Seiko's lips motioning words but no sound came out. " Seiko I can't hear you" Ayumi replies alarmed. Seiko seemed to notice and her eyes widen. Suddenly Seiko pushes Ayumi towards the door, surprising Ayumi because she couldn't touch Seiko, but Seiko could touch her. Seiko screamed in agony, even though there was no sound coming out, Ayumi knew she was. Seiko disappeared into blue dust, leaving Ayumi frighten with little panic attacks.

" Do you need help?" Naomi asked Yoshiki as Yoshiki picks up a broom stick. He shakes his head. " You guys just watch and discuss. I don't want you guys to get a detention as well" Her mumbled, started to sweep the floor. Naomi shrugged as she went towards Yuka and Satoshi. Yoshiki stopped sweeping and stared at the ground. " Guys. Wasn't there a big hole here?" He asks, seeing them run towards him. Their eyes widen and went towards the non-existing hole. Satoshi carefully stepped on it, but nothing happened, he didn't even fall. " It was here, wasn't it?" He asked confused more than ever. " Does it mean Nee-San is forever gone?" Yuka asks before starting to pat her head and smiled weakly. " Hopefully, no"  
They exited the classroom after Yoshiki was finished making the classroom clean enough for Ms. Shui to send them home. They said their byes as Yoshiki walked towards his apartment. He lived by himself since his parents despised him, and sighed as he saw his empty room

Ayumi cried and started to weep, feeling the frightening cold surround her. A little spirit boy walked over to her, making her scream in agony. " Don't you dare come closer" Her voice shook as she pushed her body towards the wall, away from the little spirit. The little spirit smiled creepily and threw her a scroll of paper. Ayumi slowly picked it up as soon as it lost its glowing blue. Suddenly the spirit began to speak as Ayumi opened the scroll:

**_" One should not be selfish enough to think they can save the world.  
One should not mistaken the other side of the world.  
Two would die in agony if they make the wrong decisions.  
The right or wrong makes the decision of your life  
Do not mistaken me.  
I am different from before.  
You. Can. Not. Defeat. Me._**

The little boy disappeared as Ayumi stared at the scroll. It read the same thing the little boy has said. _' A warning from Sachiko'_ She guessed putting the scroll inside her bag. " Two would die in agony if they make the wrong decisions" She repeated one of the verse. " Who is the second person?"

* * *

**See you next time! -Winter Break Special-**


End file.
